n25fandomcom-20200214-history
List of Kevin and Alec's Adventures! Episodes
This is a list of the episodes of the Comedy Cubed series Kevin and Alec's Adventures. This is a list of the individual stories, some of which were published in multiple parts. Season 1 Accidental Success Alec gets a call from Kevin, a kid in his class, who has an idea for their school project. They create a website which goes viral. This is unknown to them. They shut it down before finding this out because computers can't be used for the project. This episode was intended to be a standalone short film. Alec Wyers wanted the episode to end with them getting the money and then have a series where they are millionaire kids. Nicholas Merchant vetoed this. After the episodes success, Merchant decided to turn Accidental Success into a series, but he intended it to be a sketch show, with new characters in every episode. Trivia * Alec's name is never stated in the episode. For the following episodes, he was just given the actor's name. * Kevin's accent is slightly different than that of subsequent episodes. * Even though the episode takes place in the middle of the night, it was shot entirely during the day. * This is the only episode of the show in which Kevin doesn't wear a striped shirt. The Kevins Alec is hanging out at Kevin's house when a tornado warning hits, forcing him to stay overnight. Alec meets Kevin's little brother, Kevin Jr. The episode was the least structured of the entire series. Unlike other episodes, a scene by scene outline was not created before hand. This was because the episode's humor was intended to come from the improvised dialogue around the loose situation. Trivia * This is the first episode where Alec's name is said. * This is the first appearance of Kevin Jr. * The Kevins is the only episode of the show where Kevin doesn't wear glasses. * The episode received some criticism that Kevin's accent was too heavy, which made it difficult to understand him. * Adrian Wyers's name is misspelled in the credits as "Adrien". * This is the shortest episode of the show. * This is the first time the show was referred to as Comedy Cubed. Alec's Kidnapping Alec goes to a grocery store, but Kevin and Kevin Jr. think he's kidnapped. Trivia * This is the first and only episode in which Kevin Jr. is the main character. * Alec is absent for most of the episode. * Rhys Lewis shot a scene as a detective for the episode, but it was cut. * This was the first episode to follow the exactly 5 minute format. * This is the only episode that included a traditional sitcom opening intro. * This is the last episode to be distributed by N25. All subsequent episodes are distributed by N25's successor, Comedy Cubed. Season 2 Kevin's Christmas Kevin hates Santa. Alec finds out the reason is that he wanted an American Girl doll, but never got it. He gets it for Kevin. This episode was intended to be a standalone special as season 2 of Kevin and Alec's Adventures had already been canceled. It's success led to season two. Trivia * Due to complaints that Kevin's accent was difficult to understand, Merchant toned his accent down greatly in Kevin's Christmas. * This is the least viewed episode of the series, as it was uploaded in between the shutting down of N25 and the official launch of Comedy Cubed. * The entire episode was shot as a side project on a single day of shooting for the canceled Uniquely Normal season 4. * Rhys Lewis filmed multiple scenes as Alec's friend Francis. They were all cut. One of the three was released later on as a deleted scene. This is the second episode in a row that Lewis shot a major guest appearance, only to be cut. * This was the shortest production time of any episode. It was written on December 22nd, shot on the 23rd, edited on the 24th, and released on the 25th. * This episode was also the shortest time between shooting and release: about 18 hours. * This was the longest time elapsed between episode releases: over 8 months. * Kevin's Christmas was the longest single part episode at over 9 minutes. * This episode continued the tradition in which Kevin Jr. is absent from the series premiere. * This was the first episode in which Kevin wears his signature red striped shirt. A blue version of it had previously appeared in Alec's Kidnapping. The Time Machine Kevin Jr builds a time machine, and warns Kevin not to change the past. He does, which leads to the creation of an alternate timeline where Kevin is evil. Good Kevin and Alec try to get this timeline's Kevin Jr. to help them build a time machine to fix the timeline. Kevin is transported into his mind (which is Disney World), where he meets Nicholas Merchant, who sends him back in time to fix the timeline. Trivia * This episode had the longest time between shooting and release: 5 months. * This episode was the first to be released in multiple parts. * This was Kevin Jr's first appearance in over a year. * The Time Machine was the first time the show was called Kevin and Alec's Adventures, though it had been renamed prior to the release of Kevin's Christmas. * This was the first time that an episode had been shot over the course of multiple shoots and months. * This was the first time the show included outdoor scenes that were actually shot outside. * The episode makes multiple references to Accidental Success, with multiple lines being repeated. * The episode was originally a Twilight Zone parody. Nicholas Merchant shot scenes playing himself narrating the show in a way similar to Rod Serling. These scenes were cut. * First time Kevin was played by an actor other than Nicholas Merchant. Adrian Wyers played young Kevin. The Replacement When Kevin accidentally breaks Kevin Jr.'s toy, Alec must find a replacement. Kevin keeps Kevin Jr. distracted while Alec gets the replacement from the mysterious J.P. Trivia * This episode was originally written with Kevin and Alec's roles reversed. This was changed to give Alec the more leading role, due to his minor appearance in The Time Machine. * The first appearance of a guest character. * The episode was initially intended to be directed by Alec Wyers. These plans were abandoned when Alec was giving the leading role. * The first and only episode in which Kevin is in a supporting role. * Bruce Breakaridge was initially going to be played by Michael Burford. Merchant ended up playing him due to scheduling conflicts, continuing the tradition of the main stars playing multiple characters. * The episode first appeared on Ari-O videos. It appeared four hours later on Comedy Cubed. * The first episode to be released in Summer. Season one's episodes appeared in Fall, Winter, and Spring. Season two was delayed, so its episodes were released in Winter, Spring, and Summer.